


Back together with you

by moonlights0nata



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: M/M, Post battle network 6, Post-Canon, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzan is studying abroad after the events of battle network 6. Netto and him are older now and meet after a year of not seeing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back together with you

Enzan tapped his foot, glancing around the crowded airport. He tried to appear calm but in reality he was nervous and impatient, looking for that familiar face among so many strangers, waiting for that call of his name with a happy voice and that sunny smile Enzan knew and loved so much. He couldn’t wait, after so long, to finally see him—

“Enzan!!”  His head shot up and in front of him, just a few steps away, that blue bandana still around his forehead like he remembered, was Netto, all shining eyes and beaming smile. And it was like everyone else in the airport disappeared and there was only each other; Enzan took a step and then another and he was practically running towards Netto, who was doing the same. They met halfway and Enzan was almost knocked over by the force of Netto pouncing on him and hugging him tightly, but Enzan didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around him too, spinning them around once, twice, and holding him close against his chest, taking in that familiar warmth again, and the sweet aroma of strawberries he was so fond of.

Netto nuzzled his head against Enzan’s neck, finding comfort in the smell of coffee he had got so used to, and in finally, after a long year of being apart, being able to hold him like this and to have Enzan’s arms around him again.

They remained like that, clinging to each other for a few more moments before they finally let go, only long enough to look at each other. Netto wore one of the brightest smiles Enzan had ever known, and Enzan had a warm, sincere grin of his own on his face, unable to hide his glee.

It had been over a year since he last saw Netto, but it was clear he had grown a little; he was taller, and his shoulders were more broad. His face seemed to remain the same no matter how much time passed, but it had a more mature air to it now.  

Enzan too had grown, Netto noticed; it was not a huge change, but he was still taller than he was, his body slender as always, and his face had grown slightly more angular with the years. And wasn’t his hair a bit longer? Netto wanted only to run his hands through that silky hair again.

“Enzan-“ “Netto-“ They both spoke at the same time, pausing when they realized it, and then laughed.  There was so much both wanted to say, needed to let the other know. But they could leave words for later, Enzan thought, as he caught Netto’s waist around his arm and cupped his face with his other hand, looking at him and him only. Netto’s breath hitched, but the smile didn’t leave his face and he stood slightly on his tip toes, bringing his arms up to wrap around Enzan’s neck and pushing himself closer. And no words were needed to be said, their lips pressing together did all the talking for them. They were eager, hungry, having been apart for so long, and they kissing each other with longing, but moving their lips slowly against each other, basking in the moment, in each other, remembering what this felt like. Their lips parted for a moment, but they soon met again, breaths mingling together and wanting more of that feeling back.

Only when they finally pulled away, did everything else seem to come back into focus; the bustling airport, the people walking around, some watching them, some completely oblivious, and the fact that this was real, they were back together.

Someone cleared their throat behind Enzan, and when he looked back, it was an amused looking young man, who seemed to want to pass through. There was not much room to move, with how crowded it was, and he and Netto were standing in the middle of it all, blocking the path. Enzan’s face flushed with embarrassment as he moved away from the way and pulled Netto along, to let the man through.

He heard laughing beside him and he shot a glare at Netto, who was trying and failing to muffle his laughter behind his hands, but by the redness of his cheeks, Enzan could tell he had been embarrassed too.  Enzan grumbled under his breath and then took a hold of one of Netto’s hands, walking quickly and pulling him forwards. Netto stumbled for a moment, taken by surprise, and clutched his baggage tighter, while he still laughed.

“H-Hey, wait, Enzan-!” He sped up his pace to match Enzan’s speed, looking up at Enzan. Enzan was frowning, ears as red as his face. He slowed down his pace so Netto could keep up and after a moment finally looked at the brunette, but said nothing. Netto grinned at him. “Aw, you are all red in the face. No need to be so embarrassed.”

Enzan huffed, looking back to the front. “You are too, shut up.”

Netto laughed again, but said nothing more, and they remained silent until they were out the airport. A cold wind and a snow covered street greeted them. The sudden change in temperature made Netto shiver and sneeze.

“Ameroupe sure is chilly in the winter huh…”

“You get used to it.” Enzan said, as he removed the scarf around his neck and draped it around Netto’s neck. “…Better?”

“Won’t you be cold?” Netto pouted.

“I’m fine, it’s not that cold.” Netto huffed at that but didn’t protest anymore and only mumbled a thank you. “Now, let’s go, before _you_ catch a cold.”

“Yes, yes~” As they resumed walking, Netto caught hold of Enzan’s hand again, and smiled when Enzan gave it a firm squeeze. “Also, Enzan?”

“Hmm?”

Enzan yelped when he was pulled down by the hand, and his lips collided against Netto’s again, but any protests he might have had were muffled by their kiss, which he didn’t fight. They lingered there for a few seconds, before Netto broke the kiss and sighed contently against Enzan’s lips. “…I missed you.”

Enzan’s lips curled into a smile, and he leaned closer again to lightly nuzzle his nose against Netto’s, eliciting a giggle from the brunette. “Yeah.” He pecked his lips again, and held his hand tighter, not wanting to let go off it anymore. “I missed you too, Netto.”


End file.
